


At the door

by Marinawrites28



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, marinawrites, mrpb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinawrites28/pseuds/Marinawrites28
Summary: Leaving in anger makes returning in peace a challenge. Will she ever suck it up and ring the bell?





	At the door

Wanda Maximoff had been standing outside the building for an hour. Just staring up at the window of his apartment. It had been two weeks and she missed him. She missed the way his mood shifted like his body when he made space for her on the couch. How his lips were always so stubborn to smile but she knew the slight curve was reserved for her. She missed him enough to come back and stand on his doorstep, hand hovering over the buzzer to be let in the building. 

But...there was hesitation. Doubt. Doubt he even cared about her at all. Doubt he believed in her. Doubt they weren't too fucked up to work this out. It was enough for her fingers to drop back by her side and make her feet walk backwards before turning and retreating.

Three weeks two days and four hours since Wanda had walked out that front door in a huff after a fight. She wanted to prove he was wrong. That she was in control of her emotions. But she missed the way he smelled after a shower or the way his lips wrapped the edge of his coffee cup like they did her own. 

Wanda found herself shifting her weight once more on the front porch of his building. It wouldn’t be failing to ring it would it? She wasn’t admitting she was wrong, she was simply admitting she missed him. But pride was what pulled her hand back this time. There was to much of it to chance admitting she was wrong to leave him.

Four weeks one day and six hours since the redhead had slammed the door and shook the apartment. Since her anger had bubbled over into the power in her fingers and caused the lamp to slam the wall. Sparks and flown but not the same way they had the first time Bucky had kissed her. No, these sparks didn’t ignite something close to happiness in her soul. It didn’t flood her system in relief she hadn’t felt in years. 

No, these sparks were followed by crashing and glass splattering the ground. They were followed by a “fuck you!” as the door slammed in her wake. Shame stopped her fingers from the bell today. Shaking her head as she wiped her nose and walked away.

Five weeks and five days since leaving found Wanda back on the porch steps. This was getting ridiculous. As ridiculous as their whole relationship had been. Ridiculous like the thought that these two could have made it work. Sure Steve had been supportive, but there was no way they actually thought these two were a good mix. Bucky had killed as many people as Tony Starks bomb. He had destroyed as much as she had in her home in Sacovia. Two people so dangerous were likely to end the world together, not fix it. 

Fear was the cause of the choke in her throat. The way her coat tugged closer around her as she retreated backwards again. Fear that ringing that bell would lead to more fighting. That her vulnerability toward him would lead to her unraveling. That unraveling could become nuclear. Distance was the only choice. 

Six weeks exactly and Wanda was stood on the sidewalk, just watching the door as if it would open without request. Technically she could do that, she could move her fingers and get exactly what she wanted access to. But...that wouldn’t be fair to him. She’d been avoiding the team since the fight, but Clint was impossible to evade forever. 

Curiosity had pulled her there today. Curiosity if Hawkeye was being honest about what Bucky had been up to. That the man who was a recluse normally had become more of a hermit than ever. That he wouldn’t leave, even to do his usual visit to the cafe down the street. The one that knew their order by heart. Did it bother him as it much as it bothered her to see their table filled by happier souls? Did it hurt to know they had let happiness go over stubborn emotion? The sound of Steves voice coming around the corner prompted Wanda to leave for the fifth time in a month and a half. 

It had been two months exactly since Wanda had left and this time, this time she had to do it. She had to see him. He was back working with Steve and it was only a matter of time before their paths crossed. Better her terms than someone else. She took the steps slowly to the door. Her hand hovering a moment before her finger jabbed the buzzer, holding it a moment to long in her nerves. She just had to see him. After two months she finally rang the bell.


End file.
